Voar
by Alis Clow
Summary: "Você pode deixar o circo, mas o circo nunca te deixa."  Gen


**Fandom:** Batman  
><strong>Título: <strong>Voar  
><strong>Para:<strong> Coyote  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Alis  
><strong>Beta:<strong> N/T  
><strong>ParPersonagem: **Dick Grayson  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Desafio: <strong>Desafio nº 1 - _Dick no trapézio. Circo, seja momentos nostálgicos, treinamento, infância... O que importa é o trapézio._  
><strong>Nota:<strong> Obrigada a Gih, pela força e mini-betagem!  
><strong>Nota 2: <strong>Eu tive que cortar uma cena inteira do início. E um monte no decorrer. Odiei ela todinha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As bandeiras coloridas tremulavam à brisa fraca de uma tarde cinzenta em Gotham. Dick ajeitou a posição das muletas, incomodados em ter que usá-las. Sua bacia doía constantemente e suas pernas pareciam pegar fogo, mas a visão a sua frente o distraía de qualquer coisa que fosse. A lona colorida cobrindo o picadeiro fazia Dick se sentir tonto, quase hipnotizado. Ele perdera a conta de quantas vezes vira aquilo durante a infância, quantas vezes vira o picadeiro ser montado em alguma cidade cujo nome ele sequer se importava em decorar. Era aquele clima que Dick se recordava tão bem, os risos e gritos dos homens enquanto cada coisa tomava seus lugares devidos, enquanto arquibancadas eram montadas e trailers posicionados, artistas ajudando na construção do que seria seus lares por alguns dias, semanas talvez. Ele sorriu sem perceber que o fazia, observando a movimentação familiar com carinho. Algumas crianças tinham canções de ninar como objeto de lembrança, como aquele gatilho que fazem as portas da infância se abrirem dentro de sua mente. Para Dick o gatilho eram as vozes da trupe, o som de martelos, madeira e ferro que estruturavam seu lar.

— Ei, perdido? - disse um garoto. - Se está querendo ingressos, só mais tarde mesmo.

Dick se virou sem jeito, atrapalhado pelas muletas. O garoto era mais ou menos da sua idade, queimado pelo sol e com o corpo esguio de um acrobata. Estava parado com uma tábua de madeira apoiada nos ombros, olhando Dick com um interesse genuíno e aberto, tão infantil que Dick se viu dando um meio sorriso para ele.

— Não, eu só estava olhando mesmo. - respondeu, trocando a base de apoio, seus braços começando a cansar com o esforço de sustentar seu peso e manter o equilíbrio. - Só... Olhando.

O garoto assentiu, apoiando a tábua no chão.

— Você devia vir nos ver, sabe. Modéstia a parte somos bons no que fazemos.

O garoto deu uma risada leve e Dick pensou em alguma coisa para dizer. Ele queria falar um mundo de coisas, conversar sobre o circo, performances, a vida na estrada. E ao mesmo tempo, se via sem palavras, sem saber ao certo porque estava tão eletrizado e ansioso. Suas chances de descobrir, porém, foram cortadas antes que ele pudesse pensar em algo.

— Oi, Simmon, seu fanfarrão! - um homem gritou de cima através do terreno, segurando uma grossa corda, erguendo um dos mastros de sustentação do picadeiro. - Vai ficar aí de papo ou por a mão na massa, hein? Vamos lá, o show não se monta sozinho!

Simmon, o garoto, acenou alegremente antes de dar uma careta para Dick.

— Opa, parece que me pegaram, tenho que voltar para o trabalho antes que o Bill ali decida puxar minhas orelhas e, cara, Deus sabe que Bill tem uma mão pesada que só. - o garoto repôs a tábua alojada sobre seu ombro e deu um sorriso amigável a Dick. - Então, 'garoto que só estava olhando', vamos fazer assim: eu acho que você devia nos olhar um pouco mais hoje de noite, com tudo montado. Assiste e depois me diz se não vai valer a pena.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Foi fácil para Dick encontrar Simmon. O garoto estava parado no meio do picadeiro, gesticulando amplamente para uma garota num trapézio fixo, pendurada pelas pernas enquanto conversava. Dick sorriu diante da intimidade com que eles se portavam, uma pontada de saudades o atingindo.

— É sério, Susannah, você sabe melhor do que isso! - Simmon exclamou, caminhando a passos largos pelo trapézio. - Suas acrobacias estão travadas, como se você estivesse com medo de cair!

— Eu não estou com medo! - veio a voz irritada da menina. Dick percebeu que ela era provavelmente bem mais nova do que ele havia julgado a princípio. - Eu só não me sinto totalmente confortável aqui em cima.

— Pois devia. - disse o garoto, andando pelo picadeiro, subindo em cima de uma gangorra usada para acrobacias e equilibrando a prancha no meio do tambor circular. - Você age como se fosse um aleija- WOA!

Nesse instante os olhos de Simmon repousaram sobre Dick, parado às sombras. O garoto se assustou, deseliquibrando-se da prancha e pulando para fora dela sem muita delicadeza. Ele ajeitou o cós do short de lycra que usava e acenou timidamente para Dick.

— Oh, ei, olha só, se não temos visita. - Simmon deu um pulinho cômico na direção de Dick e meio dançou meio caminhou até ele. - Não te vi no show ontem.

— Difícil achar uma pessoa na multidão.

— Nem tanto, tenho bons olhos. - Simmon piscou. - Que decepcionante, eu disse para você nos assistir.

Dick deu de ombros como pode, apoiado em suas muletas. O fato era que ele tinha visto o show, escondido entre as arquibancadas. Mesmo debilitado como estava, não era assim tão difícil se esgueirar sem ninguém ver. O show fora lindo, tão lindo quanto Dick poderia esperar que fosse. Os artistas eram bons, dedicados ao que faziam, tanto que transparecia em cada gesto a paixão pelo que faziam. Dick sorriu durante toda a duração da apresentação, seu coração se apertando em especial quando o número de trapézio começou, os trapezistas voando com a facilidade de quem tinha cada movimento decorado em seus músculos e mente. Seus dedos coçaram para tocar na barra e sentir seu corpo em queda livre até o último instante possível. Simmon estava lá, fazendo um número de contorcionismo impressionante com um outro rapaz. Dick era flexível, mas Simmon definitivamente era um contorcionista muito bom.

— Ei, Sim, não fica aí conversando e me ajuda! - reclamou a menina, Susannah.

— Baixinha abusada, essa aí. - Simmon disse, num falso tom conspiratório. Virou-se para ela e gesticulou amplamente. - Em vez de pedir por ajuda, vai fazer seus exercícios e me chama quando você tiver algo de bom para me mostrar.

A menina deu careta e disse algo rude e voltou a se balançar no trapézio desajeitadamente. Simmon assentiu com a cabeça, como se concordando com algo antes de sorrir para Dick.

— Então, eu acho que ainda não fomos devidamente apresentados, não é?

— Não, acho que não, Simmon. - Dick respondeu, usando o primeiro nome do garoto com um sorriso enviesado.

— Oh, certo. Bom, eu sou Simmon E'lir. - disse pomposamente estendendo uma mão. - Pode me chamar de Sim. É como todo mundo me chama mesmo.

— Richard Grayson. - respondeu, olhando a mão longamente antes de olhar para as próprias muletas. Simmon pareceu perceber o problema e deu um tapa na testa.

— Eita, que falta a minha! Bom, Richard, tenho uma idéia: por que a gente não senta e bate um papo, hm? Meu tio Bernard faz um café muito bom. Ele é um dos palhaços da trupe e você o teria visto se tivesse feito o que eu falei. Mas, oh, bem, o que você acha?

— Acho uma boa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nas semanas que se passaram Dick não só conheceu Tio Bernanrd como todo o resto da trupe. Simmon tinha praticamente toda sua família no circo: tio, pai e irmão mais novo - todos artistas, ainda que o pai de Simmon fosse mágico e o irmão mais novo estivese interessado no mesmo ramo. Logo estava amigo do companheiro de número de Simmon, um rapaz calado chamado Wilhem, mas que a despeito de sua quietude tinha um senso de humor cru único. Conheceu o dono do circo, um homem alto e sério que pareceu não se importar muito com Dick rondando o circo. Fez amizade fácil e naturalmente com todos, tão rápido que nem ele mesmo percebeu o quanto estava entrosado com o cotidiano do circo. Dick nunca se esquecera de daquela rotina e anseava secretamente para retornar aquilo. Nada o remetia tão completamente a idéia de lar quanto aquelas lonas armadas faziam, nada o fazia se sentir tão livre quanto pisar num picadeiro. Havia uma identidade perdida, uma parte de si que adormecera com as tragédias que lhe cercaram e preferiu esperar. E Dick não sabia o quão incompleto se sentia até respirar aquele clima novamente.

Dick passou a ir todos os dias. Seus ossos ainda doíam e ficar horas sentados custava caro, mas ele não se importava. Assistia aos treinos e as apresentações com o mesmo entusiamo de quem via algo pela primeira vez. Simmon lhe apresentara para o casal principal de trapezistas, Marla e Denna, duas irmãs habilidosas. Dick nunca revelara ter feito parte de um circo, ainda que seu conhecimento transparecesse em cada conversa. No circo, ele era apenas o garoto de muletas que gostava demais daquilo, uma espécie de mascote. E ele estava satisfeito com aquilo. Ainda assim, ele sabia que havia uma necessidade mal disfarçada de tocar na barra e voar como ele fizera anos antes.

Essa vontade fez Dick mancar até o mastro um dia. Ele encarou a estreita escada de corda que dava para a base de salto do trapézio. Sua bacia ainda doía muito mais do que deveria e ele não estava recuperado, mas o desejo era quase incontrolável. Recostou a muleta que ainda usava, aliviado por ter podido abandonar uma das muletas semanas antes. Segurou a escada, sentindo seu braço reclamar. Respirando fundo, içou-se para cima, um degrau de cada vez, tão lentamente que ainda não tinha coberto um terço da altura e já estava suando devido ao esforço. Passou o braço em volta da escada e usou a junta da articulação para se manter apoiado.

— Minha nossa Senhora, que você está fazendo aí em cima!

Dick quase escorregou de susto, concentrado em sua tarefa. Olhou para baixo e viu Simmon e Wilhem o olhando boquiabertos.

— Okay, okay, muita calma, vamos descer daí, certo? - disse Simmon, se aproximando cuidadoso na escada.

Dick ignorou e subiu mais alguns degraus. Seus músculos reclamavam do esforço extra de compensar seu peso, mas Dick continuou. Ele não estava perdendo horas de seu dia numa dolorosa fisioterapia para não ser capaz de subir uma escada.

— Isso é perigoso, Dick. Achei que você soubesse disso. - Wilhem resmungou lá de baixo.

— Eu sei. - Dick respondeu, avançando sem pausa.

— Não parece. - Wilhem grunhiu, sua voz soando de um ponto diferente de antes. Dick preferiu não arriscar olhar para baixo, mas pelo jeito Wilhem estava se movendo.

Chegar a plataforma foi difícil, mas com esforço, ele conseguiu se içar par ela. O espaço era pequeno, pouco mais do que um retângulo que mal cabiam seus pés. Ele se sentou, sentindo seu quadril latejando, mas estava contente demais consigo mesmo para dar muita atenção. A altura era considerável, provavelmente uns doze metros de altura e, só de lá de cima, ele notou que a rede de segurança ainda não havia sido montada. Só então ele percebeu que Wilhem realmente tinha se movido e estava montado numa escada, enganchando a rede nos suportes. A idéia de que ele achasse que ele iria cair fez Dick franzir o cenho e querer se justificar.

— Eu sou... Era trapezista.

Simmon a essa altura já estava logo na plataforma, uma mão firme nas costas da jaqueta de Dick.

— Uhum, você pode nos contar essa história no chão, Dick? - Simmon subiu mais um pouco, mas a plataforma não comportava os dois, principalmente porque Dick estava meio esparramado sobre a superfície. - Eu estou ficando nervoso aqui.

Dick assentiu e, com cuidado, se pôs de pé. Sim o ajudou, ainda segurando Dick pela jaquela como se isso fosse impedi-lo de cair. A essa altura, Wilhem já corria para prender a rede no último gancho e Dick aproveitou para tirar a barra do trapézio do suporte e a segurou firme com ambas as mãos.

— Pelo amor de- Solta esse negócio! - Simmon tentou tirar a barra, mas os dedos de Dick envolta dela eram feito de concreto. - Richard, sério, você... Você não tem condições!

Dick deu um sorriso enviesado para Simmon, que o encarou longamente antes de soltar a barra, com um ar resignado. Era tudo o que Dick precisava. Deixando a memória corporal falar, ele se lançou, sentindo os dedos de Simmon escaparem das costas de sua jaqueta. Uma dor quente atingiu seu ombro, assim como sua mão parecia não ter força de sustentar seu peso, e um medo real de cair o atingiu. Talvez ele ainda não estivesse pronto, talvez sim tivesse razão. O pensamento durou apenas um segundo e logo foi soprado para longe pela sensação de estar em vôo. Seu corpo doía, mas o prazer era inenarrável, algo que ele não achava que fosse reencontrar novamente. Instintivamente, Dick fez uma manobra simples, içando-se para cima da barra e sentando-se nela. O movimento doeu - tudo doía, mas Dick estava contente demais para se importar. Soltou as mãos, suportando seus peso pelas pernas e vendo o mundo de ponta a cabeça. Simmon o olhava apreensivo e Wilhem era apenas um borrão causado pelo movimento. Tentou mudar a posição novamente e sentiu uma dor particularmente dolorosa no quadril. Dick gemeu, perdendo a força na perna e sentindo a barra escapando dele. A queda foi breve, não mais do que um instante no ar antes de suas costas baterem na abençoada rede de proteção. Dick quicou, caindo de mal jeito sobre o braço, mas de todo modo inteiro.

Havia sido incrível.

Um riso descontrolado escapou de seus lábios, como se uma bolha de alegria pura tivesse estourado em seu peito. Dick rolou na rede, sentindo o riso sacudi-lo e ecoar pelo espaço. Ele sentiu a rede afundar e abriu os olhos cheios d'água para encarar Simmon.

Os dois desceram desajeitados, mas chegaram ao solo seguros. Simmon se jogou no chão, bufando, enquanto Wilhem se adiantou e ajudou Dick a se sentar.

— Que idéia maluca foi essa? - Sim perguntou, gesticulando para o teto; ele gesticulava o tempo inteiro, Dick percebeu.

— Você disse que era trapezista? - Wilhem contrapôs, sentando-se do lado de Dick, que assentiu.

— Eu... Era, acho. Quando criança.

— Você pode deixar o circo, mas o circo nunca te deixa. Você é. Um meio maluco e suicida, mas ainda é. Só por favor, mantenha-se no solo, sim? Você podia ter se quebrado todo e Deus sabe que Bill ia arrancar meus olhos fora. - Simmon gemeu, rolando pelo cão.

Dick deu uma risada franca.

— Não garanto nada...

Wilhem encarou Dick.

— Por que saiu?

Sucinto, mas Dick entendera a perguta súbita e ponderou o que dizer em resposta.

— Meus pais. - resumiu, dando de ombros.

— Oh, entendi. - Simmon disse. - Minha mãe abandonou a trupe também. Eu tinha uns doze anos quando ela decidiu que preferia ter uma vida normal, com uma casa fixa. Papai não nos deixou ir com ela, disse que se ela quisesse os filhos, teria que ficar. Ela preferiu ir.

Dick se esticou e passou a mão pelos cabelos anelados de Simmon. O garoto era extremamente tátil, sempre tocando e esbarrando nas pessoas e Dick não demorou a usar a mesma linguagem com ele. Era confortável, de um jeito que ele sequer poderia imaginar com... _Aquela_ pessoa.

— Eles deixaram o circo por conta do seu acidente? - a pergunta viera de Wilhem.

— Que?

O garoto apontou a muleta com o queixo.

— Oh, isso? Ah, espera, eu não sou deficiente. - Dick riu, percebendo que devia ter desfeito o mal entendido muito antes. Ele notara que algumas pessoas pareciam achar que as muletas eram resultado de alguma deficiência física e não resultado de uma falha. Havia sido conveniente não dar explicações na época, mas agora, tanto tempo depois, Dick se sentia confortável o bastante para falar algo mais. - Eu só sofri um acidente recentemente e quebrei alguns ossos no processo. Fico novo logo.

Simmon se sentou, sorrindo surpreso.

— Sério? Eu jurava que você era, sabe, ajeijado. Todo mundo achava. Oh, puxa, o velho Bill vai ficar decepcionado de não poder te chamar mais de "o garoto manco". - Sim gargalhou.

Dick sorriu de lado.

— Não, não mesmo.

Os três continuaram conversando indefinidamente, até que os preparativos para o show daquela noite se tornaram urgentes e os garotos foram para seus postos e Dick para seu lugar cativo na arquibancada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A notícia de que Dick fora um trapezista correu o circo como uma chama percorre combustível. Não demorou muito tempo para alguém fazer perceber quem Dick realmente era. O caso do assassinato dos _Flying Grayson_ fora exaustivamente divulgado à época, e não o surpreendeu o reconhecimento. Ao contrário, o surpreendera que tivesse levado tanto tempo. Talvez a trupe não tivesse conseguido enxergar além do "garoto de muletas" ou tivese dispensado a idéia considerando-a por demais absurda. Apesar de seu anonimato comprometido, as coisas não mudaram muito, talvez apenas pelo olhar de respeito e múmurios ocasionais quando passava. E que, agora que havia sido reconhecido, Dick podia acessar o picadeiro nos momentos em que ele estava vazio.

Isso fora, para ele, a melhor parte. Simmon havia dado a idéia de que Dick treinasse, exercitando seu corpo a voltar a forma física e acelerar sua recuperação. Ao lado da fisioterapia intensiva, os resultados começaram a aparecer muito mais rápido do que o esperado. Em pouco tempo, Dick estava arriscando movimentos mais ousados, sentindo-se cada vez mais confiante. Sim estivera certo: ele nunca deixara de ser um trapezista. O circo ainda estava dentro dele tanto quanto no dia em que deixara aquele mundo e resgatá-lo daquela forma era libertador. Ele não se lembrava de se sentir tão livre em muito tempo. Ele tentava não pensar em sua vida paralela naqueles momentos, feliz em esquecer e ser apens Dick e não ter que carregar o peso do "R" em seu peito.

Daí não ter sido grandes surpresas que tivesse aceitado de imediato o convite do Sr. Boomes, o dono do circo, de se apresentar na semana seguinte. Wilhem, que estava ao seu lado se alongando, dera um raro sorriso de aprovação. Os dias passaram num borrão, entre preparativos e a ansiedade corroendo suas entranhas. A noite de apresentação chegara num piscar de olhos, mesmo que as longas horas insones tivessem sido uma tortura. Num momento, ele se lembrava de estar conversando com Wilhem e no outro estava no topo da plataforma do trapézio, olhando uma plateia cheia.

Dick expirou com força, acenando teatralmente quando seu nome fora apresentado, o holofote o iluminando. Parte de si mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava _mesmo_ acontecendo, mas a sensação da barra e o silêncio pregnante da plateia o ancoravam a realidade. Olhou para o outro lado, Vendo Denna e Marla em seus lugares, seguras e radiantes de um jeito único dos artistas ao executarem o que amam. Olhou para o chão metros abaixo e um breve momento de nostalgia o atingiu. Lembrou de seus pais, da voz afável de sua mãe ensinando-lhe as primeiras manobras o riso grave de seu pai diante dos seus precoces acertos. Um pequeno sorriso puxou seus lábios para o lado. Ele sentia falta deles. Sentia o tempo inteiro, em todos os momentos, mas a saudade já não doía mais. Era só uma lembrança gostosa, uma que Dick se viu revivendo naquele momento.

Segurou a barra com mais força e voou.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Os aplausos ainda ecoavam nos ouvidos de Dick quando o show acabou. Ele ainda estava cheio de adrenalina, eufórico pelo momento. O número fora perfeito, Marla e Denna eram incríveis e Dick não conseguia parar de sorrir. Sentiu tapinhas de congratulações em suas costas, algumas da trupe outros de espectadores encantados. Tudo era um borrão colorido e indistinto para Dick, perdido demais em sua excitação. Ele só parou quando sentiu a mão firme do Sr. Boomes em seu ombro, trazendo para realidade.

— Bom número hoje, garoto. - o homem disse, rude e simples como era. Dick sorriu em resposta. - Não sou um homem de rodeios, então vamos direto ao ponto: quero que você se junte a minha trupe.

Dick o encarou, surpreso demais para reagir. Não era como se a idéia nunca tivesse lhe ocorrido. De fato, ele queria ir. Desesperadamente. Simmon e Wilhem haviam se tornado bons amigos, pessoas com quem Dick poderia passar mais tempo. A trupe o acolhera desde o início, mesmo que no começo houvesse uma nota de pena em seus gestos. Ali ele era admirado e querido por ele mesmo e não por uma máscara.

A nuca de Dick se arrepiou e ele não precisou olhar para trás para saber quem estava ali, observando. Ele sabia que ele estava ali desde o início, desde o começo da apresentação. Dick sabia e como também sabia que se olhasse para Bruce Wayne, ele veria a resposta a pergunta do Sr. Boome.

Ele não queria olhar.

Mas olhou.

Bruce o encarava de modo neutro, mas havia uma dureza em seus olhos que fez a respiração de Dick ficar presa em sua garganta. Ele implorou em silêncio, com cada fibra do seu ser que ele o _deixasse ir_. Mas ele sabia ser um desejo fútil, sentindo uma dor aguda ao ver Bruce se aproximar. O homem tirou o sobretudo preto que usava e o colocou em volta dos ombros de Dick, ainda vestido com a roupa da apresentação. Seus olhos queimavam, mesmo que estivessem secos, sentindo um pesar que o fez rememorar a dor da perda dos pais. Não era igual, mas era perder algo que ele amava acima de si mesmo. Dick cogitou se rebelar, dizer que iria, fugir. Mas era fútil tentar e ele sabia disso.

— Alfred está esperando no carro. - Bruce disse, à guisa de uma sentença que soava como uma punição.

Assim Dick se foi sem olhar para trás, apenas com um aperto de mão formal com o Sr. Boome e um agradecimento que lhe arranhou a garganta ao sair.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O vento uivava nos ouvidos de Dick, violento e frio como ele se sentia. Ele não sabia como havia chegado ao telhado da Mansão Wayne, mas era ali que ele estava, ainda vestindo o sobretudo de Bruce. Não havia raiva pelo homem. Não seria justo da parte de Dick. Mas o fato é que pela manhã a trupe teria partido e ele sabia nunca mais os veria, tão certo quando sabia que o sol nasceria pela manhã. Ele apertou o sobretudo contra si, apoiando a testa contra os joelhos erguidos. As lágrimas vieram, seu choro abafado pela sinfonia furiosa do vento. Ele queria sumir dali, talvez fugir e, ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que era ali o seu lugar. Ele amaria o circo para o resto dos seus dias e ansiaria retornar a cada momento, mas Dick sabia que seus dias eram vestindo um uniforme diferente do que ele ainda vestia.

Dick não o ouviu chegar e só percebeu que Batman estava ali quando sentiu a mão enluvada em seus cabelos. Ele olhou para o homem mascarado, sem ter o que dizer. Batman não o olhava, encarando as luzes de Gotham com aquele ar de dever a ser cumprido que Dick tantas vezes havia visto. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada por eles; Batman apenas tocava a cabeça de Dick, enquanto ele ainda chorava em silêncio.

E Dick sabia que nada se interpunha entre Batman e sua missão, mas apenas daquela vez, o vigilante esperou o choro de Dick cessar.


End file.
